User blog:Taritsukii/Editing on the Wiki - Tari
(I was originally going to post this on a discussion thread, but it ended up being very irrelevant and personal so I'm posting it separately.) Hello everyone! I hope you've all been doing well. I've been meaning to write this for a long time, but have never gotten the opportunity until now. I'd like to apologise. You all have been working so hard to develop the wiki's interface, categories and navigation and discussing a lot of points on those matters, while I have been close to invisible when it was all happening. I've been sort of shy in voicing my opinion about the cat tree especially because it's something I've never heard of before, and I didn't want to say anything without proper knowledge on the subject (and honestly I didn't notice any necessary changes from the original until Fox and Yuji pointed them out). Overall, I'm not good with editing system-related things on the wiki, my area of "expertise" lies very much in the content aspect instead. That's more or less the reason why I was simply happy to receive rollback rights because I didn't believe I had the knowledge or experience to have a role with more responsibility. Speaking of roles, you're all doing an excellent job of fulfilling them. Fox, you've been keeping track of all of the discussions and edits Angelle, Yuji and I have made, and have, yourself, made detailed inputs while encouraging us so I'm really grateful for that. Yuji, since the moment I began editing on the Free Wiki up until now, you have always consistently contributed content at a high quality and quantity. With your high level of experience from other wikis, you've also helped out with a lot of system-related work with Fox and Angelle by giving detailed input on those matters. Angelle, I have to say you've done an astonishing job with the amount of contributions you have made since returning to the Free Wiki. I personally believe you have proved yourself more than worthy for a promotion when the time comes (if that's still what you're aiming for). I feel guilty for not really being able to fulfil my role to the same level as you three since you're all doing so much. I'm not sure if you've (more so Fox and Yuji) have noticed, but my lack of productivity on the wiki has declined dramatically over the past 6 months. As the new year rolled around, I have been bombarded with assignments and exams. As much as I love contributing on the wiki (really, it is something I enjoy doing), I have not been able to find the time to make significant changes due to said work. However, even with all the work I am receiving, I do not intend to stop editing on the Free Wiki (just in case it may have sounded like I was meaning that). I am limited in the amount I can edit in a day, but if I'm able to have any free time (most likely in July), I'll contribute to a much higher quality and quantity. I'm sorry this has been such a personal post, but it was something I needed to address. I hope I have not offended anyone with what I've said or over-dramatised my current situation in terms of study. Aside from my personal issues, you have all made my experience of editing on the Wiki a very pleasant experience and I'm very thankful to each of you for showing me the ropes and guiding me through it all. Really, thank you <3 [[User:Taritsukii|'~'Tari ✾]] 15:08, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts